Vehicle doors which are structured such that a door frame (sash) is mounted to a door panel and that a reinforcing bracket (reinforcement member) which supports a door lock mechanism or a door mirror is fixed together to a joined portion between an inner panel, which constitutes a component of the door panel, and the door frame are known in the art. It is possible to improve the strength of the joined portion between the door frame and the inner panel by interposing the reinforcing bracket, having a high rigidity, therebetween.